How to serenade your pirate captain
by I'mNoOneSpecial
Summary: Link and Tetra have gotten together... sort of. Then one day, Tetra receives a strange message from Link. Now, what could he be up to? WARNING: Do not read this if you haven't watched the movie "How to train your dragon 2," this contains spoilers!


**This was originally meant to be a short animated video on youtube. But I don't know how to make such movies... yet! Someday I'll learn.**  
 **Then this was supposed to be a comicstrip to be posted on deviantart. I guess I could do that but again, I know nothing about cartooning.**  
 **So now this is a fanfic.**

 **Before you read, I suggest that you first go to youtube and search for the following videos.**  
 **1 - The movie scene from "How To Train Your Dragon 2" where Stoick dances with Valka singing "For the dancing and the dreaming."**  
 **2 - The movie made by Kate Covington aka katethegreat19 or Erutan, wherein she sings "For the dancing and the dreaming."**

* * *

"What the heck is Link up to?" muttered Tetra to herself as she stepped be low deck.

It had been a couple of years now since that incident with that ghost ship, and they still hadn't found a new Hyrule. Those few years, though, have been very kind to Tetra.

First off, she had grown a head taller. Also, she had let her hair grow out, and she no longer kept it in a big curl on the top of her head. It now ran down her back. Her red bandanna was no longer tied around her neck, but like a proper pirate bandanna, tied on top of her head. Her difficult-to-miss-chest was safely covered and wrapped (and very much emphasized) by a white, wide bandage.

Going further down, past her exposed flat stomach, a wide, red sash was tied around her waist. Thrust into it were her curved cutlass and a loaded flintlock pistol. Her loose, blue pantaloons ended an inch or two below her knees. Wide though they were, they gave away enough of her firm tasty-looking buttocks and her sweet thighs. Today, she was bare-footed.

"This had better be important..." mumbled Tetra as she made her way to the ship's messhall.

When Tetra had come out of her cabin to check on her crew she had found the deck empty, and stuck to the mast, with a knife, she had found a message:

 _Come to the messhall._

 _~Link_

 _'What the heck is Link up to now?'_ wondered Tetra.

Now that they were both teenagers things were pretty chaotic between them. One moment they'd bicker, the next they'd flirt. One moment they would kiss each other senseless, the other they would try to strangle the other to death.

All in all though, it was safe to say that they were together. Something like that.

By now Tetra was stepping into the messhall. Walking a few steps in she looked around.

 _'Okay, there's Gonzo, there's Niko... everyone's here. But where the heck's Link?!'_

Suddenly the door behind her slammed shut!

At once Tetra whipped out her sword and her gun!

And let her hands drop next.

 _'Tetra you idiot...'_ she thought to herself, _'You're on your own ship... Not in a pirate fortress or booby-trapped temple ruin... There's no big boss monster coming out to get ya!'_

Sighing, she sheathed her weapons and turned around.

 _'Ah... there you are...'_

Standing between her and the door was... Link.

The past few years had made some nice changes to Link as well.

Right now, he did not wear his floppy green cap, which left his wild, unkempt hair free to the air. On his right ear he wore an earring of blue jade. His face had also changed. He no longer like the harmless little kid wet behind his ears... no, this Link looked accomplished and daring. He still wore a light-green shirt with log sleeves. But this one had a V-neck. Instead of his old closed vest he wore a loose, open one of a darker green. Like Tetra, he wore a wide, brown leather belt around his waist. The white pants he wore today were looser and more comfortable than his usual tights. As usual though, he wore his brown leather boots.

Tetra tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

Link was standing before her, some feet away. The look on his face was determined and resolute. Tetra knew that look. That look meant that Link had set his mind and nothing and no one could change it or stop him. The first time Tetra had seen that look was when that big bird had carried off his little sister Aryll and Link had demanded of Tetra to ferry him across the ocean on her ship. Since then she has gotten to see that look many times again; usually when he was about to head off into a fight or something. However... he was giving her, Tetra, that look... and that meant-

 _'Looks like I gotta show him again who's captain on this ship!'_

Normally Tetra would have cracked her knuckles... but-

 _'Why the heck's he holding a lute?!'_

Link held up the instrument and took a deeeeep breath.

 _Dim~ De-Dim Dim Dim Dim Dim~_

 _Dim De-Dim Dim Dim Dim~_

Tetra froze and her eyes widened, _'What a moment! Drop anchor! That song is-!'_ Her cheeks grew warmer and warmer.

 _Dim~ De-Dim Dim Dim Dim Dim~_

 _Dim Dim Dim~ De-Dim~ Dim~_

 _"I'll swim~ and sail on savage seas..._

 _With ne'er a fear of drow~ning..."_

Tetra could hear the blood rushing in her ears, "Link...!"

 _"And glad~ly ride the waves of life..._

 _If you will marry-_ **WHAMP!**

Tetra's crew flinched and groaned... Link was lying flat on the floor, with three seagulls circling over his head. After a moment he shakily sat up, held his nose and glared at Tetra. Or rather, her back, which she had turned to him.

Tetra meanwhile was doing her damn best to keep a neutral face. Now... if only that damn blush would go away...

 _"...No scorching sun..._

 _Nor freezing cold..."_

Tetra froze, _'Damn you, Link!'_

 _"Will stop me on my journey~"_ He sang on defiantly.

 _"If you~ will promise me... your... heart..._

 _And love~ me for eter~ni-ty..."_

This was it. This was the part of the Koholint bethrothal song that the girl would sing... if she felt the same way about the man proposing to her!

Everybody held their breath...

Except for Tetra; she was gritting her teeth.

After a moment she peeked over her shoulder. Link was focused on her; expectant and hopeful.

In one quick move she snapped her head back to her front and decidedly, resolutely, shook her head!

Link stared at her, frozen.

Then he slowly, but visibly crumbled. Downcast, he slowly slumped away, dragging his lute behind him...

"...my..."

At once Link stood stock-still. Slowly, ever so slowly he turned back to Tetra.

 _"My dearrrest one... my darrrling dearrr..."_

Pirate captain or not, how could she sing this song and snarl at the same time?!

 _"Your migh~ty words astound~ me..."_

Tetra slowly turned to face Link, but the embarrassed yet proud wench refused to look at him.

 _"But I've no-need of migh-ty deeds,_

 _When I feel~ your arms a-round me-_ Waah!"

The next moment she was in Link's arms, as he happily danced about.

 _"Then I shall bring you rings-of-gold,_

 _I'll even sing you poetry,_

 _And I will keep you from all harm!_

 _If you will stay beside me_ -Omph!"

The next moment Link was back on the floor and Tetra stood above him.

 _"I'll gladly take those rings of gold,_

 _But spare me with your po-e-try!"_

She held out her hand to him.

 _"Instead I'd like your hand to hold-_ Waah!"

Next thing, Tetra found herself on top of Link who impishly sung:

 _"And I will keep you near me!"_

Holding Tetra close to him, Link got up and began dancing again.

 _"To love~ and kiss-"_

He quickly gave her one.

 _"To sweetly hold,_

 ** _For the dancing and the dreaming."_** Tetra joined in.

 ** _"Through all life's sorrows and delights,_**

 _ **I'll keep your love inside me!"**_

Together they happily sang and danced, and Tetra's crew sung along.

 ** _"I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_**

 ** _with ne'er a fear of drowining,_**

 ** _And gladly ride the waves of life,_**

 ** _If you will marry meeeeeeeeee~!"_**

* * *

 **Yep, Tetra added her own flair to the song... You like?**

 **Please review and comment. All forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated. As are numerical ratings from 0-10.**

 **0 = Delete this shit. 10 = Perfect.**


End file.
